


Close Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should work on my summaries, for some reason I find them hardest to write ></p></blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

_"Tell me what you think."_

_"Tell me what you FEEL!"_

Evelynn wakes up with a jolt, screaming from her sudden jerk to free her from her nightmare. It was a memory from the envy demon she had fought, it's lies and illusions poisoning her mind which continues to linger. She curled up, pressing her hand against her heart as it beat out of control, trying to keep it steady, but she couldn't. The fear of envy still struck her, possessing anyone without anyone knowing frightened her even if she had already slain it, it kept her from falling back asleep. Another thing kept boggling her mind, she needed to check on Cullen. It haunted her to see Envy warp him into something he wasn't, she knew it was all lies but doubt still clung onto her. She couldn't stand it, this night she had to check, to make sure.

She slipped into her boots before making her way quickly to the battlements, towards Cullen in his tower. The night loomed over her, the moon's shimmer barely touching her skin as she slipped through the shadows. Evelynn had slipped through the guards, and is now standing in front of the door to his office. She smirked at herself as she held her fist up, hesitant again on whether to knock. This wasn't the first time she wanted to visit Cullen in the middle of the night, just to make sure a demon hadn't possessed him. She closed her eyes, holding her breath as she moved her fist, knocking on his door a few times.

"Cullen?" she said to the door, hoping she would somehow capture his attention from his rest. And to her relief, she heard a faint rustling from upstairs followed with a thud on the ground.

"Who-... who's there?" Cullen said sleepily, slurring his words as he wakes.

"It's me, Cullen"

"Inquisitor?"

"I'm coming in..." Evelynn said, opening his door into his office before closing it behind her quietly. Cullen peered over the second floor of his tower, spotting the Inquisitor from downstairs.

"Are you all right? I'll come down in a sec-"

"No... no... It's alright" she said, shyly sliding her hand across her ear to move a strand of hair from her face. "Can I come upstairs?"

"Sure" he said, moving away from the ledge of his bedroom floor.

Evelynn moves to the wooden ladder, tensing up and letting her fingernails dig into the wood a bit. She was nervous because the feeling that had been eating away at her could be resolved right at this moment. She signs, trying to relieve the the stress that started to build up in her chest, the pressure of hoping that everything is okay. She climbs up, and as she reaches the top she spots Cullen sitting at the edge of his bed. His hair was messy, a loose blonde curl of his hair drooping over his forehead. His eyes were sleepy, but accompanied with his smile his expression showed some sort of gladness, like he wanted her to visit him.

"So. What's wrong, Inquisitor?" he questions, the bed creaking slightly as he leans forward.

Evelynn was silent for a moment, contemplating what she was going to say. She thought that she was prepared to speak, but her words caught in her mouth and she couldn't say anything. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and remembered that he had nightmares of his own as an ex-templar. Her nightmare would be outweighed by the amount he would've dreamed, and made her feel weak compared to him.

"I.... I want to stay with you," she said quietly. Cullen's eyes widen suddenly, he was happy and welcomed her to his bed with a smile, but she had another idea. "But first... could you close your eyes?"

His smile turned into a look of question, he pondered on what she wanted. She didn't want to let him know about her nightmare yet, but she still had to make sure that this Cullen was... _real._

"Please," she said, walking slowly towards him, and he obeys her, slowly closing his eyes. "And don't move," she commanded gently, he let out a little hum acknowledging her request.

She leaned over him slightly as he sat on the bed, he was gently grasping the sheets as he awaited Evelynn's actions. Her face was close to his, examine the detail of his body. She wanted to make sure that she knew Cullen, to make sure he was real beneath her touch.

Evelynn reached out to his neck first, the warmth of his skin radiating to her hands as she slides them down, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it slide down his back. Her fingers then trail down his arm, feeling the supple muscles that circled his arm and the faint scars etched on them. Her other hand felt down his chest, feeling his heart beat faintly under her palm, then moves it to his other arm to remove the shirt from his body. His skin was hot from his sleep, contrasting her cold touch as she exposed herself to the night outside. Her hands then grasps his, letting her fingers fit in the gap between his. His grips gently, letting his strong hands hold her hands for a moment.

She looks past him for a moment, realising how brightly the moon shined through the window of his room, reflecting off his exposed skin like he was a framed sculpture. She leaned in, her knee on his bed, and straddles him to feel his back. There were more scars here, and as she moves her hands up his back he flexes slightly, feeling the muscles tense under his skin. Their chests were touching slightly, and she moves back up to his neck before cupping his face.

Her thumb gently feels over the scar on his lip, making his mouth tremble slightly at her touch. His eyes also tremble too, as Cullen tries hard to keep them shut. Evelynn smiles a bit, she was relieved of his obedience and as time passed with her examining his body she felt the nightmare in her head clear slightly. She slides her hand to his hair, massaging his ears slightly before curling her fingers in his hair gently. Evelynn sighs, feeling the attraction towards him getting strong, and grips his hair lightly before leaning in for a kiss.

Cullen had to disobey now, he wanted Evelynn badly as he let her toy with him. His head pushes in slightly, creating pressure between their lips. It tasted sweet of both of them, letting them melt into their love for each other, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He moves his hands to grasp her waist, sliding them up her blouse to feel her skin as well.

He spun her around on the bed slowly, making him the one on top, but when they leave each other's lips he looks at her in surprise. Her arms shielded her eyes, creating a barrier between them as he sat up slightly.

"Inquisitor" he whispers softly, grasping her arms to gently move them away, exposing her red eyes as she cried. "What's wrong?"

She tried to suppress her sobs, averting her eyes from his as she stared at the moon. "I don't want to lose you, Cullen," she says as she relaxes her arms, letting Cullen pin her on the bed. "If anything happens to you I... want to make sure I savour this moment, so I always know exactly who you are."

His expression turns serious, understanding her sentiment. He too, had nightmares of losing her. But even so, every passing moment he would spend with her was enough to wipe away all the fear bottled within. Cullen cups her face, wiping the tear that slid down her cheek.

"Look at me," he said, she slowly averted her eyes to see his face illuminated in the moonlight. His amber eyes reflected in the light, making them sparkle in the dark bedroom. Evelynn always knew him as someone who would always avert his eyes adorably, but this time he looked straight into her eyes, her soul starting to burn in the intensity of his gaze.

"We're real, we're both real," he says, moving her arms above her head as she gasps under the pressure of his body. His hand was large enough to hold both her hands at the same time, letting his free hand to slip under her breeches as she moans in desire, taking them off.

"And I'll make sure, that we'll never forget each other, no matter how far we are from each other in this world," he whispers in her ear, teasing her entrance as she shivered. Evelynn began to pant in pleasure, they kiss once again as he inserts his finger in slowly, circling it inside her.

"Cullen...!" she moans, feeling the pressure of his touch stimulating her, making her feel good. He begins to pick up the pace, inserting more fingers and moving harder.

"You toyed with me before, don't you think it's my turn?" he says as he thrusts in deeper with the flick of his wrist, making her gasp again. She started to shiver in the pleasure Cullen was giving her, making her heart beat faster as Cullen nips at her neck, creating a trail of red marks down her skin.

Her shivering grew more intense, her body surrendering which signal's him that she was about to release. He quickens his pace significantly, Evelynn barely able to catch her breath as she's overwhelmed with the built up of pressure until-

"Ahh!" she screams as her body wriggles at the sensation of her orgasm while her arms are still pinned to the bed. Cullen smiles, removing his fingers from inside her to taste her, licking between his fingers as he stared down at her lustfully. His eyes were narrow, dilated, as he marveled at the beautiful woman under his control as her red flushed face painted her expression of bliss.

Her chest was still panting heavily, and Cullen moves in to lift her up for support. They hold each other in an embrace, letting Evelynn prepare for her next elevation. Her eyes blink several times, noticing her heartbeat pressing against his, beating out of time but eventually meeting up as they beat in sync.

She moves on her own, positioning herself facing down on the bed with her bottom in his direction. Evelynn reaches forward to grasps the bed sheets, arching her back down to entice Cullen.

"I'm ready," she said enticingly, wanting Cullen to satisfy himself in her.

He reaches forward, sliding his hand up the curve of her hips, making his way to her breasts as he teases them slightly as he pinches her nipples. His erection was throbbing against his trousers, the tip brushing against her bottom making him bite his lip in anticipation. He pushes down his pants, letting his length hang out, and with a firm thrust he grunts and enters her.

Her hands twitch as her grip strengthens on the bed sheets as he moves, his hands on her waist. Cullen didn't hold back, quickening his thrusts as pressure quickly pooled under his stomach, sweat forming on his forehead reflecting the moonlight outside. Their skin furiously slapped against each other, making Evelynn let out a tiny yelp with each collision. "Ah...! Ah!" Evelynn could barely breathe as she's bombarded with immense pleasure. She digs her fingers into the mattress, panting heavily as Cullen grinned. He could see the delight overwhelming her as he pressed on. "Ah... Fuck...!" Cullen began to moan hard, the pressure building in his length ready to burst.

Cullen leans forward, kissing her back and sucking on the skin slightly as he reaches his climax. With a final strong thrust he lets himself go, reaching forward to hold Evelynn's body tightly as he grunts loudly. He pants wildly, catching his breath as he grunts again at the sensation rushing over his body. He moves insider her a few more times before slipping out, his length becoming flaccid. Her body collapses to the side, resting on his bed exhausted.

Cullen lifts her body gently on the bed, resting her head on the pillow before pulling a cover over her. Her skin glowed with sweat as the redness in her face begins to subside. He rests his head on his pillow, facing her as she drifts into a satisfying rest.

"I love you, Cullen," she whispers, her words barely leaving her mouth.

Cullen smiles, chuckling a little on how lucky he was to have someone so beautiful rest beside him. He leans his head forward for a small peck on her lips, his arms reaching over to hold her close to his body.

"I love you too," he says to her, falling asleep together as they held each other under the moonlight showering over their loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I should work on my summaries, for some reason I find them hardest to write >


End file.
